Falling
by write12345
Summary: What will a couple little trips between Beast Boy and Raven led to?It is better than it sounds 1st story


Author's note-this is my first fan fiction dont make fun of me

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans

Title-Falling

Normally Raven would have been quietly reading in her room, but today she was getting Beast Boy back.

"Beast Boy I'm going to kill you", Raven yelled as she chased Beast Boy down the hallway.

"What is a little joke among friends?" Beast Boy asked as he ran down the hallway.

"You put hot sauce in my tea I'm going to ki-"Raven never finished her sentence. Best Boy had stopped short to pervent running into a wall. Not knowing this Raven had charged full speed, smack into his back. They were sent tumbling, when they finally stopped Raven opened her eyes. She was lying on top of Beast Boy with inches between them.Beast Boy was still dizzy from the tumbling and was unfocused. Raven took this to her advantage she pinned his wrist down and used his stomach as a seat.When Raven realized how unlike her this all was when she also remembered the burning sesation in her mouth from the hot sauce and the laughter coming from Beast Boy.

Once Beast Boy had refocused. he looked as though he was going to pray for mercy. His arms and legs desperately tried to break free but Raven had a strong hold on him preventing him from movement and escape.

"Rae!BB!Battle practice outside!", Cyborg shouted down the hall.

"Your lucky Cyborg was here to save you"Raven said as pulled on her hood and flew down the hall.

**-OUTSIDE**

Raven flew though the obstacle course going though the walls of steel and flying at top speed getting toward the finish line.When she did cross Starfire clapped loudly.

"My friend you have beat the watch" It took Raven a second to realize the 'clock'."Why are you not feeling joyfilled"

"Starfire I don't do joy.", Raven said in a glum voice.

"You should try it" Beast Boy said behind her. Then he laughted nevously when he realized she was giving him a death glare.

"Combat practice partner up", Robin shouted down the field as he and Cyborg began. Raven and Beast Boy began to fight, everything was going fine until...

"Asrath Ment-"Raven was half-way through a spell when Beast Boy had changed into a cheetah and charged at her. Caught off guard Raven felt her body go through the air. Her hand reached as she tried to find a branch or something to hold on to prevent from rolling down the hill into the water. Only she didn't grab a branch, she grabbed Beast Boy's shirt and pulled him down the hill with her.

After a rather painful roll down the hill they managed to stop right before they hit the water. As Raven's mind became refocused, she realized that she was lying on top of Beast Boy.

'Why does this happen to me?", Raven thought not that there was anything wrong with it. Raven was acullaly quite happy because after a painful tumble it is nice to have some stillness. Wait she was happy there?

"Raven are you ok, you're looking at me kinda of funny" Beast Boy asked. Raven nearly jumped when he spoke and immediately got off of him and walked back to the tower.

-**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Raven walked down the hall sipped her tea. What had happen durning training? She had landed on top of Beast Boy and was happy. As she lost herself in her thoughts she did notice Beast Boy coming down the hall.

**BAM!!**

Raven had walked right into Beast Boy knocking him down on the ground with her to follow. Raven sighed, once again, she was on top of Beast Boy.

"You really have to watch where you're going, you might hurt someone" Beast Boy laughed as he tried to sit up,but Raven took it offensively and interlacing his fingers in her own she pushed him down with a thud.

Struggling to break free from Raven's grasp, Beast Boy moved his arms. Raven had put all her weight onto her arms when Beast Boy had his arms, Raven had lost her balance. Raven closed her eyes and straight on Beast Boy.

When Raven opened her eyes she realized what she was doing.**'I'M KISSING** **BEAST** **BOY**'then she realized something else'**IS HE KISSING** **BACK** ?!?Raven felt her hand running across Beast Boy's cheek.**'DO I LIKE** **BEAST** **BOY**' When felt his hands on her cheeks she knew the answer '**HECK** **YES!!**' Beast Boy than whispered in her ear something that made her smile.


End file.
